Sky Fire
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Lucy and Erza have a picnic to try to get Wendy together with Romeo. How will that end? It didn't end well the last two picnics, according to some sources. Contents include but are not limited to: Wendy/Romeo, Happy/Carla aka Cappy, Natsu/Lucy aka NaLu, mentioned Jellal/Erza aka Jerza and Gruvia aka Gray/Juvia. Addtional details inside. One-shot


**I do not own Fairy Tail. I have to say that even though I never thought it would happen at first, I am kind of partial to Wendy and Romeo because they're close in age after the time skip. Granted, she was briefly dancing with Warren in one episode. I'll acknowledge that. I'll be fair. Ooh. Now, I'm not so sure about this. Anyway, this contains Wendy/Romeo along with Cappy, also known as Carla/Happy (because it's me who's writing), plus some NaLu (Natsu/Lucy), mentioned Jerza (Erza/Jellal), Erza/cake (at least half of us saw that coming), possible Gruvia (Gray/Juvia), and Samuel/OC. **

**One-shot!**

**Enjoy! And above all, don't fear the reaper! I love that song by Blue Oyster Cult that I do not own.**

**Also, there is a concept of Exceeds learning magic aside from their Aera. That is not my idea. This clever idea belongs to TheGreatSakura.**

It was a sunny afternoon in the town of Magnolia. Lucy and Levy had decided to shake things up and do a small job as their own team (with Levy's Exceed partner, Ester). Like a lot of the jobs the guild had been getting lately, they had taken and completed a job that involved catching robbers. Levy stretched and sighed, "Man, I'm beat! How about you girls?"

"Nope. I can't afford to be. I have a date with Sammy-kun later today," Ester reported as she floated along. She had the tendency to talk about her beloved Samuel, Sammy-kun to her, relentlessly. Samuel had joined Fairy Tail after the Legion was split to cover more ground in searching for and sealing the six parts to the Infinity Clock. "Sammy-kun read something recently in a book. Apparently, there was once a clan of Exceeds who practiced and sold water magic in little bottles. I wonder if any are left today."

"Magic besides their wings? As neat as that sounds, I've never seen or heard of such a thing," Lucy reported, wondering about the accuracy of that book.

"It's inspired me to learn Levy's magic," Ester claimed proudly. Levy blushed and smiled at the flattery.

"Well, I've got to split now. Sorry I can't go back to the guild with you, Lev," Lucy said apologetically.

"Oh, why not?" Levy tilted her head and asked. "Did something come up?"

"Yeah, sort of. Erza wants to have another picnic. Again," Lucy explained sheepishly. It will have been the third picnic that week. "I love Erza like a sister, but these picnics are getting a little out of hand."

"I wonder if Erza likes a boy," Ester wondered aloud.

"Well, as far as I know, besides dessert, Erza did like Jellal a lot. It's complicated," Lucy explained briefly, not quite sure how to explain the whole Jellal thing to her companions.

"He's on a better path, but still, he did leave a pretty big scar in wizard history, especially with the Council," Levy recalled.

"Hey, if Sammy-kun and I were to get married, could he be the priest and the groom?" Ester asked suddenly.

"I…have no idea…" Levy said awkwardly after thinking it over. "That's a good question."

"Well, I've gotta go. See you!" Lucy bid her friends farewell and waved to them as she ran towards her house. After showering and getting changed, she went down to South Gate Park. Wendy, Carla, and Romeo were the first ones there. Lucy muttered to herself, "So she finally invited him. Third time really is the charm." In truth, the picnics were really attempts to get Wendy and Romeo together. It was a top-secret operation only Erza and Lucy knew about. No one else in the guild could have been trusted with the delicate knowledge—except maybe Mirajane, but that would have been risky.

Carla stood there with her arms crossed. She could not believe that Wendy would invite a boy. If he tried to put the moves on Wendy, there would be heck to pay, and in abundance. She would only be relieved when Happy arrived. She was not always open about it, but she had deep feelings for him. She adored his sunny disposition and his bravery. She would have cried oceans if he were to perish.

Wendy was blushing as she stood next to Romeo. She twiddled her thumbs and forced a smile, swallowing a lump that felt like her heart. Her face lit up with relief when she saw Lucy. She called over, "Lucy! Lucy, over here!"

"Hey, you guys!" Lucy waved to them as she ran over.

"Aye, sir," the muffled voice of a friend called out from beneath their feet. Dirt erupted from the ground and Happy climbed out of the hole left behind. He then proceeded to pull Natsu up.

"Happy, you…" Carla stuttered, shocked. Her beloved cat just came from a hole in the ground.

"Carla!" Happy hugged her cheerily.

"Happy, you—you're dirty!" Carla stammered, but she hugged him anyway. She didn't mind the dirt, but that was between her and Happy. She would have minded the dirt, but his affections for her meant more than a smudge on her skirt.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu greeted as he hoisted her onto his shoulders.

"Wah! Hey! Natsu!" Lucy cried out, startled.

"Everyone, listen up!" Erza's voice boomed. She was carrying the largest picnic basket in Magnolia South Gate Park history and she carried it on her head no less. "This took a lot of time and practice, so if you even think of messing me up, I'll mess you up. Understood?"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu saluted, secretly scared.

"That's my thing!" Happy yelled at his best friend.

"I will survive, I will survive," Erza told herself, retaining concentration.

"Do you know how to love?" Natsu asked her.

"Not exactly. I'm working on it," Erza said as she tilted her head and set down the large basket.

"Wendy, can I talk to you for a second?" Romeo asked, taking her over to the tree. "I invented a new color of fire."

"Really?" Wendy asked, unsure of what was to come.

"Yeah. Check this out," Romeo said as he held out his hand. A swirling blue-green flame danced over his palm. "I call it Sky Fire."

"It's a blue-green color. That's cool," Wendy told him, genuinely amazed. "You've come really far in your fire magic studies."

"Thanks," Romeo thanked her. Suddenly, the flame disappeared and was replaced by a pink flame that looked like a heart for some reason. "Uh… That's not supposed to happen."

Wendy couldn't help but giggle. She suggested, "You should call that one Love Fire."

"Love… Fire…?" Romeo's face turned as red as Erza's hair.

"Yeah," Wendy said and nodded. She took a step toward him and tripped. The next thing she knew, she was in Romeo's arms. Their lips were touching. She wasn't sure whether to be please or mortified.

"WENDY!" Carla screamed at the top of her lungs. Wendy and Romeo looked over in the cat's direction. She was seething! "You stop fraternizing with this…this boy immediately!"

"Carla, it-it's not what you think!" Wendy defended frantically.

"She tripped, an-and I caught her!" Romeo supported Wendy's claim.

"With your lips!" Carla added furiously.

"Carla, you need to take a load off and eat a sandwich or something," Natsu called from the picnic basket. He opened it. "Wow! That's a lot of cake! Erza, you went to town!"

"I like cake," Erza simply said.

"…Just treat her right," Carla decided to settle down and that it was not worth getting angry over. Wendy was getting to that age where boys would swarm her like flies.

"I will…" Romeo said cautiously, not wanting to trigger an eruption from the feline volcano.

"Aye!" Happy squeaked happily and hugged Carla, which seemed to calm her down completely. They sat there, purring in each other's comforting company.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late," Gray came over and apologized halfheartedly. He was holding a cup of coffee. "Juvia made this. Best coffee ever, right?"

"Your tardiness is unacceptable," Erza said menacingly. "No cake for you!"

"Uh…oh, no?" Gray was not sure how to take the punishment. He had a hard time taking it for what it was; punishment.

"Well, let's have our picnic," Lucy sighed with relief. She thought for sure that Erza would explode. She stepped towards the giant picnic basket and accidently fell down Natsu and Happy's hole. "Kyah!"

"Kyah?" Natsu fell off the picnic basket. "Lucy!" He ran over to the hole and pulled her out. "Breathe! Breathe, Lucy!"

"I know CPR!" Happy reported, on stand by. Yes, he knew CPR—Cat Pulmonary Resuscitation.

"If I stop breathing, will you give me CPR, Happy?" Carla asked, gently grasping his face.

"Aye! Why wouldn't I?" Happy asked rhetorically.

Erza distributed sandwiches to everyone. When she gave one to Lucy, she glanced over at Wendy and Romeo. She then whispered in the blonde's ear, "Mission complete."


End file.
